Destroyer of the Spiral
by XphilliX12
Summary: When Hunter DragonBreeze moves to Wizard City after a funeral.He has only one quest on his mind...KILL Mailistaire!
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer of the Spiral By XphilliX12 **

(FlashBack)(Krokotopia)

"I bet you can't throw a ball of ice into that hole from right here Hunter."a girl said.

"Hmm I bet you the same thing too Suri."Hunter said.

"Okay but you shouldn't accept the bet since you know your gonna lose."Suri said.

"Oh yeah then watch this."Hunter said Hunter lifted out his hands and then blue winds came out of nowhere and twirled around his palms and then a ball of ice magically then threw the ball but it hit a iron pole which reflected the ball of ice and then it hit Hunter in the got knocked out and then his faced started turning blue,his eyes turned from Brown to Light Blue and then his hair turned from Black to Dark than ran up to him and started worrying and crying.

"Hunter wake up,I'm so sorry Hunter please wake up!"She then took something out if her satchel and picked out a card and mumbled a few words then a unicorn came out of nowhere and walked toward the two and nodded its head once and then Hunter was lifted from Suri's arm up in the air and then the unicorn disappeared and Hunter fell back down.

"Hunter?"Suri said while still was nothing but silence except the sounds of Mander around then sobbed even more because the spell didn't then got up and started running to the Manders asking for help but know didn't help her and then thought of this idea but this idea involved making a deal with some potion experts but if the potion experts wants to be an ass then Suri is going to have to put Hunter in a wheel barrel and she pushed him all the way to a magical door where she can teleport from worlds to world that she wanted to go to was Wizard City Suri's use to be home world until she moved to Grizzleheim and met she opened the door and walked though it with Hunter she saw outer space then she saw a big wall with buttons on also saw some thing over the buttons which were these pictures and plaques first picture had a dragon on top of a mountain then saw the plaque which was cracked but she could still read the engraved word that she kept walking all the way to the left and saw this giant tree with houses everywhere and then saw the plaque that engraved Wizard City,she then pressed the button then felt everything spinning around her and everything stopped spinning she knew she had transported to Wizard City when she opened the door she saw what looks like the inside of a tree,she remember going here before but that was when she was walked up the steps and through the exit then saw a lot of kids her and Hunter's age talking,playing and running was tempted to leave hunter right next to the tree and go make friends but she had a task to pushed Hunter all the way to this old woman with a hole bunch of these purple stuff in these glass bottle.

"Hello young lady would you like to buy a potion it only cost 640 coins."The old woman said with a looked shocked because of how much the bottle of potions cost but she have to get the money some how in order to save her then remember their was this guy who buys and sells stuff for good amount if then said to the lady to watch Hunter then took off running to a store called she got inside she walked up to this man with two Kitana on his back and then took off this valuable amulet that Hunter found for Suri when he was fighting a Mander for it.

"Excuse me sir how much would you buy this Amulet?"Suri man then took the Amulet,observed it,cleaned it then licked it.

"I would buy this amulet for 600 and...50 coins is that okay?"The man was relieved she had just got enough for the then nodded and the man took the amulet and gave Suri the said thank you then ran all the way to the old woman with the potions and she got back she saw Hunter safe and sound right next to the woman,Suri then walked up to the woman and gave the her the coins in return for the then took the handle of the wheel barrel that Hunter was on and then ran all the way to the inside of a tree and straight through a magical then pressed the button for Krokotopia and when she got back she poured the potion in Hunter's was a slight pause but then Hunter opened his eyes and started was then hugged by Suri because she was happy that the potions healed him.

"What happened?"Hunter asked.

"It doesn't matter all that matter is that your okay."Suri said.

"Okay...but why why do i feel so cold though?"Hunter asked.

"I don't know but that will probably go away."Suri said.

"Okay... well let's head back to the camp."Hunter two went back to their families camping grounds and spend the rest of the day their.


	2. Chapter 2

Destroyer of the Spiral-A Promise Chapter 2

(FlashBack)

Next Day...

Suri walked up to Hunter's dad

"Hi do you know where Hunter is?"She asked.

"Um I think he's still sleeping." said.

"Thank you."Suri then walked over to Hunter's tent and when she touched the tent it was then opened it and saw Hunter sitting their with his hands on his face and heard him mumbling something

"What's going on to me?"He said

"Hunter?"Suri said with concern with a concern then looked up and his face was fully blue but the rest of his body was his regular tan color and every time he breathed the air in the tent was getting cooler.

"Oh My Gawsh what happened to you?"Suri said in shocked.

"I don't know I went to sleep yesterday and then this morning I woke up like this,what's going on with me?"Hunter said worrying.

"I can't go out looking like this I'll be embarrassed!"Hunter said.

"Don't worry everything will be fine."Suri said but Hunter ignored what she said and went to his bag to get goggles and a ski mask and then put them on.

"What are you doing Hunter you look fine you don't need a mask and goggles."Suri said.

"Yes I do I'll look ridiculous."Hunter then held his hand and look straight in to his goggles and said"You don't look ridiculous you still look cute."Suri that moment the two kids were staring at each other and then Hunter took off his goggles and mask,

"You think I look cute?"Hunter asked.

"Of course I always liked you since 3rd grade."Suri was shocked and surprised about what Suri thought about him because he had the same feelings too for held Suri hands and at stared at her bright Yellow eyes,he was going to say something to her but he hesitated and looked away and said"I really care about you say and I thank you for saying I look cute even though I look hideous but I also care what other people say too,if I go out there looking like this i'll be a laughing stock."

Suri lost her smile and looked saddened.

"I'm sorry Hunter this all would never happened if I made that bet,I'm really sorry now because of that bet I made you look like this."Suri then started crying.

"Listen it not your fault it's my fault for accepting it and for having horrible aiming."Hunter scooted a little bit closer to Suri and hugged stopped crying and rested her head on Hunter's shoulder and said"Promise me we will be together forever DragonBreeze."Suri asked.

"I can't promise you everything but I know I can promise you this AngleHeart."

2 years later...

I started crying for a week ever since her funeral and every time I think about her me and my dad have to move to WizardCity so we can start an new should've never tried to look for me all I needed was time to cool off but Now I know my true fate,I must kill MALISTAIRE...


End file.
